Une autre lumière
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Rosette est mortellement blessé, qu'adviendra t'il d'elle? Et de Chrno?


**Note: Rebonjour! Aujourd'hui, je propose une fanfic de Chrno(1) crusade du genre dramatique et triste, avec bien sûr une petite touche de romance ;)**

 **Pour tous ceux qui lisent mon autre fanfic d'inuyasha (le premier amour de Sesshomarū), ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas arrêter! Je suis présentement en train de rédiger le chapitre 4, mais cette semaine, je n'aurais pas de wifi... Donc je ne pourrais rien publier avant la fin de semaine prochaine :(**

 **Je compte donc rédigée le plus de chapitre possible comme ça, il me restera juste à les publier! Donc soyez patient, les chapitres auront du retard, mais ils vont sortir, promis! Ce n'est pas mon genre d'abandonner une fanfic en cours de route!**

 **Maintenant, passons à cette fanfic mélancolique de Chrno et Rosette! Pour la créer, je me suis basée sur deux chansons... One more light et Shadow of the day, toutes deux du groupe Linkin Park!**

 **Le texte ne suis pas vraiment les paroles des chansons, mais ce sont celles-ci qui m'ont inspirée. One more light pour les pensées et les sentiments des personnages, Shadow of the day pour l'ambiance, la touche d'espoir et de beauté... Alors je ne peut que vous conseillés fortement de les écoutés en même temps de lire cette fanfic!**

 **(1): eh non, ce n'est pas une fautes d'ortographe! Il manque volontairement une lettre au nom "Chrno"! C'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours écrit, donc c'est comme ça qu'il sera écrit!**

Légende

"Lorsqu'une phrase est en guillemets, cela signifie qu'une personne parle."

 _Lorsqu'une phrase est en italique, cela signifie que Chrno pense (ce sont ces pensées, ce qu'il ne dit pas...)_

Résumé

Lors de la dernière mission, Rosette à été mortellement blessée, et elle va bientot mourir... Chrno a appelé les secours. Le démon l'a tient dans ses bras tout au long de l'histoire...

 **Une autre lumière...**

 _Rosette... Ne meure pas... Tient bon... Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'en prit, j'ai besoin de toi..._

"Chrno..."

"Tient bon Rosette! Les secours vont bientôt arrivés! Tu sera bientôt guérie, je te le promet!"

"Non, Chrno... Ca Ne Sert... À... Rien... Tu Le... Sais... Autant Que... Moi..."

 _Arrête. Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste. Tu vivras. Tu vivras longtemps, tu auras des milliers d'enfants et tu deviendra grand-mère. Tu vivras assez longtemps pour avoir une famille, pour t'amuser... Et moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber..._

"Chrno... Tu peux... Partir... Ne... T'inquiète... Pas... Pour moi... C'est... Inutile... Ma vie... S'arrête... Ici..."

"NON!"

 _Non! Ne dit pas des choses triste et désespéré comme ça... Ne m'abandonne pas... T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À CREVÉE ROSETTE, TU M'ENTEND? T'A PAS LE DROIT..._

"Chrno? Pourquoi... Pleure-tu?"

"Hein?"

 _Moi? Je pleure? Hahaha... Haha... Ha... Tu sais Rosette? Je pleure pour toi... Je pleure car j'ai peur, peur de te perdre à jamais... Je pleure, car je t'aime... Je t'aime, et je veux pas me retrouver seul, je veux pas que tu partes, toute seule dans ton coin..._

"Je t'ai... Déjà dit de... Me... Laisser tomber..."

"JAMAIS! Jamais... Rosette..."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance... Que je meure... Ça ne dérangera... Personne..."

 _Oui, moi... Moi, ça me dérange..._

"Même si je meure, personne ne sera affectés... Même toi, Chrno, tu retournera... À ta vie... Normale... En m'oubliant..."

 _Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierais... Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi..._

"De toute façon, je dérange tout le monde... Je ne fais que des bêtises... Tout le temps... Ça fera du bien... Qu'une fille aussi nulle que moi... Parte... Rejoindre le ciel..."

 _Non. Tu as tout faux Rosette. Tu ne dérange personnes. Absolument personne. Et tu est tellement utile..._

"Chrno... Je... Je peux partir! Car... Personne ne m'aime... Personnes..."

 _C'est faux, Rosette. Tout est faux. Et pourquoi tu pleure? Ne pleure pas... Voire tes larmes, me brise le coeur... Alors, ne pleure plus... Je t'en prit..._

"Chrno... Pourquoi... Baisse-tu... La tête?"

"Tu est... Faché?"

"Rosette... Était-ce tout ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"Hein?"

 _Je ne comprend pas, Rosette, pourquoi_

 _pense-tu tout cela? N'as-tu donc aucune estime? Aucune confiance en toi? Ca ne paraît pas assez que tu est ma lumière... Mon ange... Ma vie?_

"Rosette, est-ce vraiment tout ce que tu pense?"

"Que je suis rien, si ce n'est qu'une nulle... qu'une personne sans importance... Quelqu'un que... Personne n'aime? Que je ne suis... Qu'une autre lumière... Parmis tant d'autres... Qui rejoint le ciel... Déjà étoilés... Si bien étoilés, qu'on ne me verra jamais... Qu'on m'oubliera...

"C'EST FAUX! TOUT EST... Faux... Tu n'est pas nulle, tu est superbe... Tu as de l'importance, à mes yeux... Tu... N'est pas une lumière parmis tant d'autres... Tu n'est pas une lumière que personne ne remarque... Tu est MA lumière, la mienne..."

"Chrno..."

"Et puis, tu dit que personne t'aime... C'EST FAUX! JE T'AIME! ROSETTE, JE... Je t'aime... Depuis... Si longtemps..."

"Chrno... Approche toi..."

 _Pourquoi? Pourquoi, Rosette, qu'y a-t-il?_

 _QUOI?_

"Ro... Rosette... Tu m'as... Embrasser?!"

"Moi... Aussi... Je t'aime... Chrno... Merci... Pour... Tout... Et surtout... Refais-toi... Une vie... N'hésite pas... À aimer une autre fille... N'hésite pas... Et sois... Heureux..."

"Rosette..."

"Mais... Oublie moi... Pas... C'est tout ce... Que... Je te demande... S'il-te-plait... Sois heureux... Créer-toi une nouvelle... Vie... Sans m'oublier..."

"Rosette... Non... Jamais je ne pourrais en aimer une autre... Jamais... Il n'y a que toi qui compte... Il n'y a que toi que j'aime... Alors ne meure pas! Reste avec moi!"

 _Ne m'abandonne pas, Rosette, j'ai besoin de toi..._

"Chrno... Désolé... Et... Adieu..."

 **Note: Avez-vous compris la fin? Quand Rosette dit "désolé", c'est parce que Chrno lui dit de ne pas mourir, mais Rosette sais qu'elle ne pourra pas. Elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec le démon... Puis elle lui dit adieu... Ce que ça veut dire? Bah, Rosette est morte... :(**

 **Sinon... Comment avez-vous trouver cette fanfic? J'espère que vous l'avez aimer! Dites-moi quoi amélioré et ce que vous avez aimés en reviews!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


End file.
